


Hunger Games

by OpenPage



Series: Sub Rosā [5]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker gives Tom the <strong>Five Star</strong> treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts), [jo_kay927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/gifts).



> I would like to apologise in advance for the tacky, low brow, toilet humour that is contained within this story. I have no idea what came over me. ;)
> 
> In peace,  
> OpenPage xx  
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**   
> 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35588150570/in/dateposted-public/)

Penhall tucked the white linen napkin into the collar of his shirt, but with lightning speed, a hand appeared out of nowhere, snatched it away and placed it over his knees. “The napkin goes on your _lap_ , Penhall,” Judy snapped irritably, her eyes frantically roving the room in the desperate hope that no one had noticed the faux pas. “My God, what is _wrong_ with you?”

“Sorry,” Penhall apologized, his fingers tugging nervously at the collar of his ill-fitting shirt. “I was trying to hide the stain on my tie.”

“There’s a stain on your tie?” Judy hissed in dismay and grabbing hold of the garish fabric, she scrutinized it with horrified eyes. “How did you get a stain on your tie?!”

Booker turned to Tom with a smirk. “It probably happened the last time some woman told him to put his napkin on his lap.”

Judy glared angrily at the dark haired officer. “You’ve no reason to smirk! Couldn’t you have lost the leather jacket just this once?”

“I rode my bike,” Booker replied defensively. “What did you expect me to wear… a tux?” 

Tom sniggered loudly and snapping her head to the left, Judy pointed an accusatory finger at him. “And you! Would it have killed you to have a shave? You look like a bum!” When Tom rubbed a self-conscious hand over his stubbled chin, she let out a sigh of frustration. “C’mon guys, I’ve just been promoted to detective. Couldn’t you have at least _tried_ to make an effort? Look at Harry, why couldn’t you be more like him?”

Three pairs of eyes turned and stared at Ioki who was immaculately dressed in a dark gray suit, navy blue shirt and black tie. Feeling the heat of the unwanted scrutiny, the young officer shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “Sorry, fellas, what can I say? I _like_ clothes.” When nobody answered, he exhaled heavily. “I wish Fuller was here, he’d understand what I mean.”

Not wanting the evening to turn into a complete disaster, Penhall attempted, in his own, unique, bumbling way, to pacify his friend. “Aw, c’mon, Jude,” he crooned in a placating tone. “You know what we’re like and if we’re _that_ embarrassing, why did you insist on coming here?”

“Because I wanted to celebrate in style,” Judy sighed as she gazed wistfully around the room at the other male diners who were all impeccably dressed in suits and ties. With a shake of her head, she refocused her attention back on her friends. “This is a _five star_ restaurant, boys, leather jackets, stained ties and five o’clock shadows are _not_ part of the accepted attire.”

Turning his head towards Tom, Booker mockingly raised his eyebrows and mouthed the words, _accepted attire?_ But when he caught Judy’s eye, his face reddened at her hurt expression. He had intended the exchange to be a private joke between he and Tom and he now regretted making fun of the woman he admired. 

With a guilty twitch of his lips, he lowered his gaze and stared down at the crisp, white tablecloth. “Sorry,” he mumbled apologetically. 

An uncomfortable silence followed and feeling the need to escape from the awkward situation, Tom stood up. “I um, I need to wash my hands,” he muttered lamely and turning away, he hurried from the dining room. When he reached the restroom, he sighed in relief and walking over to the mirror, he studied his reflection. He cared a lot about Judy and he felt ashamed that he had not taken the time to shave and dress nicely for her celebratory dinner. She had worked hard to get her promotion and they should have shown her some respect by acting like grownups instead of the teenage rebels they pretended to be.

Unbuckling his belt, he popped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. As he started to tuck in his shirt, the squeak of the restroom door caught his attention and pausing mid tuck, his face broke into an amused smile when he saw who had entered. “Jesus,” he chuckled. “We’ll all end up hiding out in here if Judy doesn’t lighten up.”

Strolling purposely across the room, Booker wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and pressed his lips against his lover’s full, enticing pout. “I didn’t come here to escape,” he murmured against the soft flesh, his hands traveling playfully over Tom’s tight buttocks. “I came here to be with _you_.”

With a contented sigh, Tom returned the kiss. “You wanna make out in a restroom?” he teased softly. “How _very_ romantic of you.”

Booker broke the kiss and gazing lovingly at Tom, his eyes sparkled mischievously. “But, Tommy, it’s a _five star_ restroom,” he exclaimed in a high-pitched imitation of Judy’s voice.

Tom threw back his head and laughed. “Yeah, it’ll take forever for her to live that one down.”

“That’s for sure,” Booker murmured, but his thoughts were elsewhere and hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Tom’s jeans, he slowly pulled him into one of the vacant stalls. Closing the lavatory’s lid, he sat down and gazed up at Tom with desirous eyes. “Shut the door,” he instructed quietly.

Although unsure of what Booker had in mind, Tom knew his lover well enough to know he was in for a treat and he experienced a tingle of excitement that started at his scalp and traveled right down to the tips of his toes. Closing the door, he flicked the lock in place and turning back around, he saw Booker beckoning to him with outstretched arms. “C’mere, beautiful.”

Without hesitation, Tom shuffled forward, his jeans now hanging low on his narrow hips and straddling Booker’s legs, he gazed down at him with twinkling eyes. “What did you have in mind, _Officer?_ ” he asked softly.

A slow, impish smile lit up Booker’s face and he moistened his lips seductively. “Firstly, we get rid of these,” he murmured and with one fluid motion, he lowered Tom’s jeans and boxers until they pooled around his ankles. He heard a sharp intake breath and when Tom had stepped out of the restrictive material, he gently grasped the base of his lover’s cock and pressed his lips tenderly against the tip.

At the thrill of the erotic sensation, Tom’s legs immediately turned to rubber. “ _Ohhh_ ,” he breathed, his fingers tangling in Booker’s tousled hair. “Oh, _Dennis_.”

Booker’s lips twitched at the edges and flicking out his tongue, he teasingly swirled it around the hard coronal ridge before breaking contact and gazing up into Tom’s dark orbs. “Did you like that, baby?” he crooned. “Do you want me to suck you?”

Tom’s long fingers continued to tug at the silky strands of Booker’s hair, but his eyes filled with uncertainty. “I dunno,” he muttered, his gaze darting towards the locked door. “What if someone comes in?”

Moving his fingers in a slow caress, Booker stroked down the length of Tom’s shaft before teasingly rubbing his thumb over the smooth head. “Aww, c’mon, Tommy, we go through the same routine every... _fucking…_ time. You know you wanna play, all you’re doin’ is delaying the inevitable.” 

Even though he knew his lover spoke the truth, Tom remained stubbornly silent and after several moments of watching him chew indecisively on his lower lip, Booker exhaled a heavy sigh. “Look, the squeaky door’ll give us plenty of warning and if someone comes in, I promise I’ll stop, okay?” 

Another long moment passed before Tom finally spoke. “You promise you’ll stop? ‘Cause I _really_ don’t want anyone catching us locked in a bathroom together.”

With a grin, Booker sat up straight and sobering his expression, he gave Tom a three-fingered salute. “Scout’s honor.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Were you _really_ a Boy Scout?” 

Without missing a beat, Booker pulled a condom and a tube of lubrication out of the pocket of his leather jacket and waved them triumphantly at Tom. “I told you before, Tommy, I’m _always_ prepared,” he grinned.

With a final worried glance at the cubicle door, Tom took a deep breath and relaxing his shoulders, he smiled enticingly. “Suck me, Officer Booker,” he breathed.

Booker’s dark eyes flashed with arousal and gently holding onto the base of Tom’s cock, he wrapped his lips around the smooth head and sucked lovingly on the tip. When Tom’s hips rocked forward, he pulled away and gazing up with bright, teasing eyes, he addressed him in a poor imitation of a southern accent. “Why, Officer Hanson! Were you trying to fuck my mouth?”

“Don’t stop,” Tom cajoled softly, his fingers once again entwining in his lover’s hair. “Please, Dennis, don’t stop.”

The passionate plea sent a shiver of arousal down Booker’s spine and all thoughts of lovingly mocking Tom left his mind. Taking his lover into his mouth, he ran his moist lips languidly up and down the stiffening shaft before using his tongue to tease the growing member to life. Once again, Tom’s hips rocked forward and smiling around the hardness filling his mouth, he relaxed his throat and allowed his lover full access. Soft moaning sounded from above and his own cock hardened at the pleasure he was bestowing on the man he adored. With desperate, fumbling fingers he managed to release his own thickening cock from the confines of his clothing and with slow, measured strokes, he fell into a rhythm of masturbating whilst sucking Tom's growing shaft. 

With his arousal intensifying, Tom’s limbic system flooded his brain with a surge of neurochemicals and he found himself finally starting to relax. His eyes fluttered closed and he began to enjoy the oral stimulation, but a loud squeak sent him spiraling back to earth with a thud. Raw panic filled his heart and yanking roughly at Booker’s hair, he signaled for him to stop. As his lover stared up at him in confusion, he placed a warning finger against his lips and his eyes flitted furtively at the cubicle door. Several long, agonizing seconds passed and just when he thought he might have been mistaken, Penhall’s voice echoed loudly around the restroom. “Hanson? Are you in here?”

Tom indicated with his eyes for Booker to keep quiet and rubbing a shaky hand over his mouth, he swallowed deeply before calling out, “Yeah, I’m here.”

Amused by the absurdity of the situation, Booker’s dark eyes flashed with mischief and licking his lips, he swallowed Tom whole. A frantic hand swatted at his head, but he ignored the frenzied attack and stifling a laugh, he sucked deeply. His ministrations paid off; he immediately found himself rewarded by the sound of Tom’s soft, if somewhat anxious moan of pleasure and he quickly doubled his efforts. He did not give a rat’s ass if Penhall was standing outside the bathroom stall, he loved giving head and he especially loved giving head to Tom.

“Er, is everything okay?” Doug asked nervously. “You’ve been in here a long time.” 

“I, _ahhh_ , um, _oh God_ , yeah, I’m _Jesus!_ I’m fine!” Tom yelled out, the titillating sensation of Booker sucking him off sending jolts of pleasure through every nerve in his body.

There was a long pause before Penhall answered, his voice sounding concerned. “Um, you don’t _sound_ okay.”

“Doug!” Tom gasped, the thrill of the fellatio causing his breath to catch in his throat. “I’m _ohhh_ , I’m in the _ahhh_ , fucking _Jesus!_ Bathroom! Give me _oh geez_ , some fucking _oh God_ privacy!”

“Okay,” Penhall replied quickly. “Take your time, buddy, and um, don’t force it, 'cause, you know, hemorrhoids are a bitch."

The seriousness of Doug's tone was too much for Booker and a loud snort erupted from deep within his throat, forcing a rush of air from his nostrils. Releasing Tom’s cock, he clamped his lips together in an effort to suppress his laughter and tears of mirth glistened in his eyes. 

Tom gave a warning glare, but his own lips twitched uncontrollably at the corners. “Thanks, Doug,” he spluttered.

Penhall stared at the cubicle for several seconds and turning away, he walked towards the door before pausing mid-step. “Um, Tommy? Sorry to trouble you again, but have you seen Booker?”

Upon hearing his name, Booker started to speak, but Tom’s hand clamped over his mouth. “Er, no I haven’t.”

“Okay,” Doug replied and with one final, confused glance around the restroom, he walked out.

A moist tongue licked at the palm of Tom’s hand and pulling it away, he playfully slapped Booker in the head. “Jerk! You could have given us away.”

"Oh come on!” Booker exclaimed. “ _You’re_ the one who was _ohhhing_ and _ahhhing_. Doug must be wondering what the hell you ate.”

An amused chuckle escaped Tom’s lips and stepping back, he reached down and started to pull on his boxers, but Booker’s hand grabbed at his wrist, his strong hold preventing him from going any further. “Dennis?” he queried. 

"What do you think you’re doing?” Booker growled softly. “I haven’t finished with you yet.”

Tom’s low chuckle resonated around the cubicle. “C’mon, Dennis, it’s been fun, but we need to get back to the others.”

Booker’s dark eyes sparkled fiendishly and lifting his hand, he lightly trailed his fingertips up the underside of Tom’s erection. “Do you really think _that’s_ gonna fit in your pants?”

Closing his eyes, Tom tilted back his head and groaned in frustration. “You’re right… _Jesus!_ What a fucking nightmare.”

Although he was laughing on the inside, a pout formed on Booker’s lower lip and leaning back against the cistern, he folded his arms and stared up at Tom with feigned annoyance. "Nightmare? Well geez, Hanson, it’s nice to know how you _really_ feel about our sex life.”

A tilting smile curled at the corner of Tom’s lips and his expression relaxed. “Sorry,” he murmured, his long fingers stroking lovingly through Booker’s hair. “I guess I’m a little uptight. I’m _more_ than happy to continue.” 

“Hmm,” Booker expressed thoughtfully, his index finger slowly tapping at his lips. “Well, here’s the thing, _Tommy_. I don’t think I wanna suck you off anymore.”

Taken aback by Booker’s statement, Tom’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Um, you don’t?” he asked incredulously.

Suppressing a grin, Booker’s eyes twinkled seductively. “No, I don’t… I want you to ride me.”

Tom’s eyes widened in astonishment and he licked nervously at his lips. “Um, how exactly—”

With a knowing smile, Booker lowered his jeans and boxers and angling his body against the cistern, he began to stroke himself back to hardness. Tom watched on with growing excitement, the erotic sight kindling his own arousal and he traced a light finger over his own cock, bringing his erection back to life. It did not take Booker long and when he was hard, he signaled to Tom. “Straddle me again.”

There was no time to hesitate and Tom quickly moved into position. His eyes burned brightly as he watched Booker sheath his cock and hastily apply lubrication to the erect shaft. He spread his trembling legs as best he could and when Booker reached through the gap between his thighs and pressed a slick finger against his hole, he took a deep breath in before slowly releasing it as the digit penetrated his anus. Although pushed for time, Booker did not hurry and he leisurely fingered Tom until his muscles relaxed, his eyes never leaving the erotic sight of Tom's cock hovering just inches from his face.

When he felt Tom was ready, he removed his finger and placing a hand on Tom’s hip, he lovingly kissed the tip of his cock. When he received a low moan of approval, he smiled against the smooth head and raised his eyes. “I’m gonna lean back and if you squat over me, I’ll guide you down.” he instructed in a husky voice.

Tom nodded enthusiastically and placing his hands on Booker’s shoulders, he lowered his body into a semi-squat. Adrenalin coursed through his veins and a small gasp of pleasure escaped his lips when he felt the tip of Booker’s cock pressing against him. “Ready?” Booker murmured, his eyes coal-black with arousal.

“Hell yeah,” Tom breathed and lowering himself a little further, he quivered with excitement as Booker’s cock pushed inside.

“That’s it, baby,” Booker encouraged softly, his hands gently lifting and lowering Tom’s slender body, “use your legs.”

Although his thighs were trembling uncontrollably, Tom had no problem performing the squatting motion. His cock bounced erotically against his belly and with each downward thrust, a jolt of pleasure shot through his body as the tip of Booker’s cock stimulated his prostate. “Yes,” he moaned, the lewdness of the act intensifying his arousal. He quickened his pace until he was feverishly bobbing up and down, his cock rubbing provocatively against the rough material of Booker’s shirt, the added friction causing precum to bubble from its slit.

"Can you feel it?" Booker murmured, his focus unselfishly on Tom’s pleasure rather than his own.

" _Yesss_ ," Tom hissed, his cheeks flushing an attractive shade of pink. "Oh, Dennis, it feels _so_ good."

Gazing up at Tom's rapturous expression, Booker's heart exploded with love. "Are you gonna come for me? I wanna see you come."

“I’m close,” Tom gasped, “Oh fuck, Dennis, I’m close!”

“So am I, baby,” Booker moaned, his fingertips grasping the soft flesh of Tom’s buttocks. "Come for me, beautiful, I wanna hear you scream."

The lure of Booker's soft voice was enough to push Tom over the edge. “Oh God... oh, Dennis... oh oh oh... _AHHH!_ ” he cried and digging his fingernails into the muscular flesh of his lover's shoulders, his body spasmed violently as he ejaculated forcefully over Booker's shirtfront.

Tom's passionate cry electrified every nerve in Booker's body and tightening his grasp, he slammed Tom down onto his lap and holding him in place, he too, shuddered out his release.

The staccato rasp of their breathing echoed throughout the cubicle and placing his hand on the nape of Tom’s neck, Booker pulled him forward and kissed him tenderly. When they finally broke apart, he brushed the long strands of hair from his lover’s eyes. “That was fucking amazing.”

A slow, drowsy smile played over Tom’s lips. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Bathroom sex is right up there with balcony sex.” Booker grinned back and not wanting the moment to end, Tom languidly traced his finger over the sticky mess on his lover’s shirt. “How are you gonna explain _that_ to Judy? I don’t think it falls within the realms of _acceptable attire_.”

Booker shrugged his shoulders apathetically. “Who cares, the night’s a bust anyway.”

Tom let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, it really is.”

Although he had been the first to say it, Booker felt his long forgotten insecurities returning and taking his lover's hand in his, he squeezed the long fingers in search of reassurance. “But this, this was fun… _right?”_

Tom’s eyes twinkled with adoration. Booker played the tough guy, but deep down, he was as emotionally vulnerable as the next person. “Yeah, Dennis, _this_ was fun. In fact, you could say, it was _five star_ entertainment.”

 _Finis_


End file.
